


Garkoto is Canon

by funnelwebbe



Category: Free!, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnelwebbe/pseuds/funnelwebbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>makoto fucks a snail and rin joins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garkoto is Canon

**Author's Note:**

> i was texting my friend and he tried to type "Haru and Makoto" but his phone corrected "Haru" to "Gary" so we roleplayed garkoto for two whole hours and then this atrocious fuckin meme was born 
> 
> s/o to the fic "le sexe komahinas" for some awful euphemisms for penis and for being an inspiration in general

makoto stepped into Gary's house. "Gary-kun?" He called. 'Oh, no." he thought. He must be where I think he is. He went to the bathroom & there he was. In the bath.

Gary's skin was glistening with moisture & slime. Makoto blushed & looked away.

"Meow," said Gary. "Gary-kun, get out & put some clothes on," stammered Makoto. "You're naked (apart from your shell!)"

gary bellowed out in his proper accent "yes. i am naked. why aren't you?" he slithered over to the sexy swimmer and started to undress him

Makoto blushes and his member rises like 2 ft, "g-Gary-kun we have to go to school!!1!"

"nope" said gary. he wrapped his eye thingys around makoto's spicy salami and moved slowly.

Makoto let out a hot n salty moan & gripped the edge of the bathtub. "Wow this is like uh really nice gar-kun" he said "but what about your pool"

gary closed his mouth around makoto's dudely baguette and stuck his eye up his golden hole of glory. "what about it" gary asked, his question muffled by the other boy's all beef thermometer.

Makoto gasped n lots of gay sweat came from his HUGE ASS forehead "whoa that's where poop comes from are you sure you wanna look up there also white stuff is coming out of my pee pee"

"it smells liek dick up here." the snail commented. "i smell from my eyes btw. also dont worry about that it's just people seeds it happens when someone touches ya tender drumstick."

"ya well i got nailed by Rin the other day so it probs does" said Makoto then he slapped his hand 2 his mouth. 'Holy shit I just told Gary I'm.................................cheating on him'

"damn makoto that's low why would you do that." gary shook his eye thingys in disgust. "anyway we're late for school and you're already pretty dumb so we should get going." 

"Excuuuuuuuuuse me" said Makoto, tripping on nagisa's dead body in the kitchen "I happen to be in ap swimming" "also come back here you" he grapped gary by the neck and pushed him onto the bed "we're not finished here"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH YOUR KING'S NON-EXISTENT NECK." gary cried "ok touch m peen"

Mail did a sort of smirky thingy n was like "ok" n touched the sticky p3n15 "wow this is kinda slimy"he said

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" gary let out a thunderous roar "WOWIE DARN TOOTIN THIS IS ALRIGHT"

"sssssssssshhhhhhhh Rin's gonna hear us u nitwit!!!1!!1" screamed Milkoto but it was too late an Rin came in the door "Hello Gary are you here" he said with his teeth

[heroic music plays] "RIN HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY" garybage said in an announcer voice. "rin-chi suck my leen green sex machine"

Ron was like "WOWzie this didn't happen in Austrailia" and he pulled off his clothes and bathing suit to reveal his throbbing pink cucumber

Makot was like "ooooooohh aaaaaaaah" in a kids voice like he was seeing an exhibit at a museum

"do ye still have that leash from that night in montreal lin" carebear asked plainly "also shut up makretol"

"Duh of course you sexy invertebrate" purred run & he took a leach and & cola out of his butthole

Mackerel cried in the corner & jacked off

"NOT THR LEECH YOU BOFFOON" graby shouted "THE LEASH also a bottle to hold mikatot tears"

"FINE " rin pulled out th leash and put them into Gary's eye things

Maikto come over to them and was like " can I play too"

"MMMMM JUICY" garth yelped "come play with us makitty" he whispeted in a hight one

Major rolled over to Gary and Rin and  whispered to Gay "let's out Rin on the Leash and humiliate him ;^))))))))))))))))))))"

"make him  cry like the fuckin wuss he id nice" grabgrub respande

"ok cool lol" said marketo and went over to rin and put the leash on him and rin was like "what the fucc" and he made a WTF face and Makotit pulled him hard and rin was like "whoa my dick is hard"

gabblegook lick raku hard dangly ronpa "my mother never loved me as a child"

_YOURE NOT EVEN SPEAKING ENGLISH AT THIS POINT_

"MOTHER IS THAT YOU" GARKAROFF WEEPED "IM SORRY OKAA-SAN"

_IM SHRIEKING KAI_

garnish bit bin's prong off and swallowed it whole "FUCK YOU MOM YOU STILL DONT EVEN KNOW MY NAEM"

KOUJAKU yelled "hey Rhadamanthus that's my job to bite people:s dicks off"

granny got so startled by this heterosexual that he died THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the entire rp convo btw i didnt add or change anything


End file.
